petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013
12:22 bot=human 12:22 lol 12:22 But I'm trying to get it to log the chat 12:22 randomous if you give me the apis for the bot 12:22 It's uhhh not working 12:22 I can try to make it intelligent 12:22 Lol nah, it's fine 12:23 but I like bots 12:23 so did you log yourself in as a user or did you log a bot in? through a seperate utility 12:23 i like bots too 12:24 Hmm? 12:24 i once had my own bot 12:24 Sparkbot 12:24 Bwahaha! 12:24 Behold: Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013 12:25 Man... that only took FOREVER 12:25 oh noes! 12:25 #time4pms 12:25 yes i just used a hashtag 12:25 It updates super fast too (might change later), so refresh it to check it out 12:26 ahhh! 12:26 woah that is fast 12:26 i feel stalked 12:26 im scared now 12:26 * Sparkystream hid in pms 12:26 Sorry guys 12:27 lo,im jk 12:27 It had to be done... 12:27 jkjkjkjk 12:27 were jk 12:27 was jk 12:27 whatcha gonna use it for? 12:27 It might flood the "Wiki Activity", so I might reduce the update frequency 12:27 moderating chat probably 12:27 Exactly that, twin 12:27 yesss im a genius 12:27 i should get a medal 12:27 wel.... 12:27 how are u gonna do that? 12:28 have u got it an engine? 12:28 How am I going to do what? 12:28 or a supporting aplication that connects it to the chat? 12:28 its gonna get tedious reading through the logs 12:28 how are u going to get it to moderate? 12:28 I don't need to. You guys just report bad stuff 12:28 And I'll have evidence 12:28 oh 12:28 and the bot sees it 12:28 oh okay 12:29 theres our proof 12:29 thats nice 12:29 does the bot stay on if u turn ur pc off? 12:29 If you guys don't mind someone being gross, then don't report them. But now if you want to, at least you'll have proof 12:29 yaaaay 12:29 No, it doesn't. But my computer is always on 12:29 kk 12:29 party time :D 12:29 It's kind of a server anyway lol 12:29 some bots ca 12:29 hello mr dr 12:29 satl!:D 12:29 Yo, Dr. 12:29 ur be stalked 12:29 We have a chat logger now. 12:29 proceed with cautuion 12:30 no way 12:30 CHeck it out: Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013 12:30 I was about to make a blog suggesting we get a bot. xD 12:30 You're welcome~! 12:30 Fntastic. 12:30 *fantastic 12:30 I need to ask DDayton if he can make the bot an admin 12:30 So that regular users can't edit the logs 12:30 I have to go, I was just checking in. 12:30 (well, even if they do, I can undo it) 12:30 bye 12:30 Bye. 12:30 All right, by! 12:30 bye 12:31 wait people can edit the logs? 12:31 For now, yes 12:31 But I have a record of the original log 12:31 nice 12:31 So don't worry, nobody can fake it 12:31 * TwinArmageddonz casually edits the log 12:31 Plus, I'll see if anyone edits it. They'll look pretty suspicious lol 12:32 whoopsy lol 12:34 Testing 12:34 whats the chat look like to u,im sure it has like a bunch of options,like ban,temporban,kick, and other stuff? 12:34 Err yes 12:34 cool 12:35 If I want to get real fancy, I can update the logger to kick people who curse. But I won't do that for now 12:35 /l00ph0les/ 12:35 XD 12:36 if the chat is being logged then how has anyone really been far as decided to use even go want to do look more like? 12:36 very nice random 12:36 twin-1 12:36 randomous-0 12:36 that means 12:36 Twin, I have no idea what that was. 12:36 Thanks coinz! 12:36 When i give people in here advice or help with coding. Itll be logged. 12:36 thats what the bot somewhere else does 12:36 Yes 12:36 I am a bot 12:36 that is ridiculous no one has ever really been anywhere near as far even as decided to slightly use even go want to do look KIND OF like 12:36 twin-2 12:36 randomous-0 12:37 This sounds like those people who mess with the Apple support 12:37 does it update frequently? this is so cool 12:37 Every 5 seconds 12:37 The only problem is that people can edit it. I have a copy of the original though, so it should be good 12:38 * TwinArmageddonz forges a fake log 12:38 random will never find out 12:38 eheheheheh 12:38 Lol 12:38 I need a better picture 12:38 oh no you caught me 12:39 alas 12:39 i am slain 12:39 i can make one >:3 12:39 I'm just going to use one of the Petit Computer faces 12:39 Ok 12:39 I was thinking of making a screen 12:40 and putting the ptc icon on it 12:40 put a picture of a squirrel nobody will suspect a thing 12:40 lol 12:41 mr sparky that was not a joke u hav ofendded me 12:41 i wil report u to random mouse 89 12:42 -w- 12:42 sureeeeeee... 12:42 u underestimaite my power 12:42 Breaking News:Twin Is trying to get pigs to fly so he can report me. 12:42 XD 12:43 w 12:43 Satl!:D 12:43 Hello. 12:43 Hey... 12:43 hello mr. dr 12:43 Does the bot have commands? 12:43 the bot is a command 12:43 !seen Sparkystream 12:43 Nevermind. 12:43 Not ye SAID RANDOM 12:43 *yet 12:43 oh i mean 12:44 * Sparkystream heard Random say not yet,but he didnt,and nobody else did. 12:44 Oh... 12:46 i was jk 12:47 XD 12:48 OK, I'm going to shut down the bot for a second so I can change the interval. It's going to be every minute instead. 12:48 kk 12:48 ok 12:48 Errr actually, I'll leave it as is for now. I want to see how ridiculous the pages that get edited so often are 12:49 lolwut 12:50 All right, see you all later 12:50 bye friend 12:51 bye 12:52 im making ridiculous pictures 12:52 editing os almst done 12:52 lol 12:56 bot is away does that mean its not logging 12:57 idk 12:57 its logging 12:57 yeah 12:57 random logged out earlier and it logged 12:57 yep\\ 12:58 http://www.phonebloks.com/ 12:58 ? 12:59 oh froot 12:59 its logggin as we speak 12:59 and auto updating 12:59 every second 12:59 dog 12:59 cat 12:59 bot 12:59 zebra 12:59 bots beat the clock to stay on top 12:59 omf 01:00 just oh my froot 01:00 heyy,Sparky here 01:00 and your watching 01:00 "the Chat Log" 01:00 So get a spark,and get ot! 01:00 8out 01:01 there is a 25%n chance that random has the same pass as the bot 01:01 also 25 for brian 01:01 and 50 for something else 01:01 there is a 4% chance of a spontaneous combustion 01:05 lol 01:06 http://logs.omegle.com/2234bde 01:08 i love omegle 01:08 u use it too? 01:10 yeah 01:10 i like messing with people 01:10 lol 01:12 Hai 01:13 hello 01:13 chat is being logged 01:13 Who is "PTC Wikia Bot"? 01:13 ptc wikia bot logs it 01:13 logs means what 01:13 * TwinArmageddonz whispers its actually randomous 01:13 Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013?t=20130919002556 01:14 hi yoshi,ur files are ready 01:15 twin,do u know if it would be legal to read a petit strategy guide online without paying?I found a pdf of it 01:15 So, he's recording what we say? 01:15 whole entire thing 01:15 oh 01:15 yes 01:15 Why 01:15 if it is allowed,id liem to print it 01:16 why what? 01:16 oh so mods can veiw everything said 01:16 and anything reported had evidence 01:16 ... 01:16 evidence and stuff 01:16 Hi mods! 01:16 pretty sure its legal just dont go waving it around in people's faces 01:16 Ok so my files are ready? 01:16 kk,would it be okay to print it? 01:17 sure whatever you want 01:17 would not printing it be safer? 01:17 No, QRs please *-* 01:17 ....um 01:17 yoshi,i left it as code 01:17 i was too lazy to qr it 01:17 u made me get over 25 songs 01:17 I can do APPEND when you give me a QR, so it's very fast 01:17 and i organized every single one in a folder for each song 01:18 if u wanted qr,waitll tomarrow 01:18 ill do it tomarrow 01:18 No problem 01:19 But in 2 days its too late 01:19 its never too late if you believe 01:19 i know 01:20 i must do it by friday 01:20 im gonna give my rpg a story :D 01:20 sadly ill have to make more sprites though :/ 01:21 hello mr tobu sir 01:22 this chat is being logged now 01:22 Been playing some new gamz 01:22 now randomous will have evidence to ban everyone 01:22 Friday is too late, Sparky 01:22 its never too late if you believe yoshi 01:22 no 01:22 belieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee 01:23 lol 01:23 what are you guyz talking about 01:23 idk 01:23 me and straegy guide free,yoshis song,twins rpg 01:23 I was programming Tic-Tac-Toe, but it was too hard; i stopped. 01:24 hahahahahahaha n00b i bet i could do it in 3 minutes ahahahaahahahahah tr00lled so hard xxxxD 01:24 Lawl, i'm a noob 01:24 BAN HIM 01:24 Jk 01:24 whats troolled?I heard of trolled but not troolled 01:25 jkjkjkjkjkjkjk dont ban me im innocent i swear on tobus 3ds 01:25 (sorry tobu) 01:25 xD 01:25 Ban him 01:25 (dont hate) 01:25 and btw fyi t00bu its tr00lled not trooled 01:25 i got lawts of new gamez 01:25 hahahahahahahahahaa 01:26 Hey mods, i love u 01:26 ok im done being a pleb 01:26 peacker 01:27 sory 01:27 omg one of the songs im adding to my game has 4 qr codes 01:27 for just one song 01:27 So, i'm done for SMB3 and FTRCITY, now i fix some bugs in my secret game... Tip: It's a Nintendo fan game 01:27 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 01:27 I haz Kerpsploosh 01:28 how is it 01:28 is it worth it 01:28 fun & funny 01:28 should i buy it 01:28 you unlock things to throw down a well 01:28 watermelon 01:28 It's fine, but theres still sprite scrolling glitches :x 01:28 a wooden fish(musical instrument) 01:28 so its worth it? 01:28 a jewel 01:28 Oh yeah, you guys were talking about the legality of the chat logger. It's legal, I checked. Sorry it's less private now 01:28 iron ball 01:29 oh i think we were talking about something else 01:29 im perfectly fine with the chat logger 01:29 an invinsible bouncy ball 01:29 invincible 01:29 I'm not fine with the troll logger 01:30 then talk in pms 01:30 no 01:30 huhh? 01:30 hi star 01:30 no,thats not what were talking about random 01:30 hi star 01:30 Jello 01:30 We're 8 on the chat 01:30 join the party random 01:30 I has liberation maiden and MSF2 all very guud gamz d: 01:31 become one of us random 01:31 No he's in the Admin party 01:32 d: 01:32 we arent cool enough for the admin party 01:32 :..( 01:33 They arent cool enought to be in our party 01:33 yeah 01:33 So? Do you have ideas for PMP minigames? 01:34 I got shantae to, it looked fun 01:34 whack a yoshi 01:34 xD 01:34 I was about to ask what the heck PMP is, but I think I figured it out :P 01:34 What? 01:34 Petit Mario Party? 01:35 Exactly 01:35 Painish Masher Master 01:35 Power 01:35 Painish Masher Power 01:35 Genius! 01:36 either that or Portable Media Player 01:36 Calc, every programmer on the wiki will have his own minigame for PMP. What do you want to do as your minigame? 01:37 hmmmm 01:37 Youz all ned MSF 1&2 01:38 "Waluigi Time" 01:38 whoever's playing as Waluigi wins 01:38 Calc, just wanted to let you know that the chat is being logged. You're not doing anything wrong, I just wanted to let you know lol 01:38 yeah, I saw 01:38 Oops, sorry about that 01:39 well, we can always erase it anyway, with a 01:39 NEW 01:39 aahahahahahahahah #tr0lled 01:40 jk 01:40 * Calc84maniac runs 01:40 Tobu, if you're saying this because the girlz in the game had big b**bz, then please stop saying it. 01:41 >b**bz 01:41 Yeah, b**bz 01:41 so many unexplained acronyms in this chat 01:41 Sorry for my language. 01:41 gtg 01:42 goodbye friends 01:42 i will read the entire log tomorrow :^) 01:42 and I'm referring to "MSF" in particular here :P 01:42 G00dbye >:3 01:42 ??? 01:42 No 01:42 g000000dbi 01:42 bye twin 01:42 Apparently who havent seen ANY gameplay 01:43 poor star 01:43 we ignored star 01:43 He left 01:43 yep 01:43 after making a sad face 01:43 Yep. 01:43 MSF=Mighty Switch Force 01:44 ah, right 01:44 I know Tobu 01:44 But this chat is for PTC 01:44 Most of the time your not talking about ptc anyways d: 01:44 you should see CP's Chat 01:45 nothing cp there 01:45 >x3 01:45 'w' 01:45 |:3 01:45 i wanan make a bot 01:45 and i looked thru the script and found where this one came from 01:46 maybe ill make Sparkbot 01:46 HI MODS 01:46 or sparkfallbot 2.0 01:47 ooh,the bots icon isnt working 01:48 one of these days I'll find a legit reason to use a two-dimensional array of strings 01:48 If your bot is malicious or destructive, it will be delete. Just wanted to let you know 01:48 why would it be? 01:48 Of course 01:48 ? 01:48 make a bot? 01:48 my old bot couldnt spam or do anything wrong 01:48 yep 01:49 sparkfallbot used to moniter the chat and respond to things if u added * at the begining 01:49 *LOL 01:50 no 01:50 this bot only moniters 01:50 ... 01:51 and besides on that site each bot had a specfic symbol 01:51 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d5/Spam_with_cans.jpeg 01:51 like *meow sparkbot:meeewwoooooow !wolf yoshibot:wolllffff aroor arro bow wow 01:51 I think i'll do the Petit interactive contest thing 01:51 lol-tobu 01:51 kk-yoshi 01:52 so, I found out something interesting about string variables 01:52 anybody ever been here? http://www.cleverbot.com/ 01:52 what? 01:52 Just need to read the page... 01:52 we should make games for ptc that are like MSF, LM, and Kersploosh 01:53 they are actually references to string objects, and do not contain the actual string data 01:53 that is, if you assign a string variable to another, they are referring to the same string object 01:53 but if you do any operations on the string, it will create a new string object 01:54 random,what re the bot rules? 01:54 wait,whats lm katsu? 01:54 the significance of this is that the 4096-string limit only counts for unique string objects, not to references 01:55 the bots icon came 02:09 bigger font 02:09 thats ok 02:09 It's not really important... 02:09 can i make it for my bot tho? 02:09 +chat 02:09 moniter 02:09 and play games 02:11 Err if you want. 02:11 Randomouse 02:11 Errr,well i guess i will.^^ 02:12 Hmm, I wonder why it left 02:12 me too 02:13 I guess I'll need to keep an eye on it. 02:13 Mouse 02:13 Yes? 02:13 I had to press 02:13 a 02:13 Button A 02:13 What do you mean? There's no context lol 02:14 "I sent you a link on how to play solitaire and your still asking questions" 02:14 Your sentence 02:14 I sent that weeks ago. I'm confused 02:15 I had to pres A when all stacks were there 02:15 Right. It says that in the controls. What do you mean? 02:15 it didnt 02:16 this was the first version 02:16 it wasnt in the controls 02:16 It's always been in the controls. 02:16 As long as the controls have been there, anyway 02:16 no, it said A=Shortcut 02:16 Right, it still says that 02:16 not also"A=Shortcut/Win after completing all stacks 02:16 That's exactly what "Shortcut" is. Instead of having to drag everything to the top, you press A and it does it for you 02:17 You don't HAVE to press A to win 02:17 it didnt do anything with all 4 stacks completed 02:17 I'm sorry, I can't help you. 02:17 Someone else, please explain to Tobu how Solitaire works 02:17 *facepalm 02:18 No, it's you that's at fault 02:18 I can't help someone so unwilling to help themselves. 02:18 If i dont know how to play solotaire than how did i complete a round? 02:18 Someone else, please. Before I go crazy 02:18 Your the one who doesnt understand what I say 02:18 I'm out. I can't deal with tobu 02:18 Bye 02:19 Create ONE user account. Multiple accounts from the identical user may result in a block. Is bots breaking this? 02:19 No 02:19 hi Zyexx 02:20 He didnt understand what ive said did he? 02:20 Can you please stop acting like you're the only one who is capable of thought? 02:21 Me? 02:21 Yes. 02:21 m? 02:21 Im not 02:21 Oh 02:21 * Sparkystream is watching in amusement 02:21 * Sparkystream crunched on some popcorn. 02:22 now I feel like eating popcorn 02:22 * Sparkystream handed some popcorn to Katsu. 02:22 Its not real 02:22 Its a lie 02:22 Ik 02:22 This is a chat 02:22 Popcorn 02:22 Undefined object (4;Popcorn) 02:23 UO 02:23 ? 02:24 UnIdentified Object 02:24 *Sigh* OK Tobu, I'll go through the rules of Solitaire extremely slowly. 02:24 Oh Lol 02:24 Since you didn't bother reading the rules yourslef 02:24 I know how to plaaay! 02:24 Ready? Here we go 02:24 * Sparkystream sits back down with popcorn. 02:24 I told you! 02:24 Obviously you don't 02:24 So please let me explain 02:24 You stack card in stacks red under black/black under red 02:25 4 stacks to win 02:25 from K-A 02:25 Random wants to know why your wondering something still if you know the rules,so hes doubting you and telling you the rules. 02:25 "The object is to create four piles of cards - one per suit - in ascending order (beginning with Ace and ending with King)." 02:25 Now, read that one part 02:25 "ONE PER SUIT" 02:25 That's the first error 02:25 So no, you don't know how to play because you didn't read. Let's continue 02:25 Ive won 13 frikin rounds 02:25 since i got it 02:25 Syntax Error(Line 3) 02:25 "Look at the cards on the table that are face up. If there are any aces, place them above the seven piles." 02:26 OK, note the important word here 02:26 PRINT"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT"~RANDOM 02:26 "ABOVE" the seven piles 02:26 You tap an ace, and it goes to one of the four spaces above the seven piles 02:27 I know -_- 02:27 Print"WHAT DON'T YOU GET?" BGM 128 128=Random's Fustrartion Arrengement 9 02:27 VSYNC 02:27 Let's continue 02:27 After placing an ace, you can place a 2, then a 3, etc. IN ONE OF THE FOUR SLOTS ABOVE THE SEVEN 02:27 Lets not 02:27 If END,@GOTO MAIN -start conversation over again,and keep fighting 02:27 becaue i know how to play 02:28 PRINT"WHAT ARE YOU ASKING THEN" 02:28 You obviously don't, because you're accusing ME of not knowing how to play when I MADE THE GAME!!!! 02:28 Ive won 13 rounds, your not listening to a word im saying 02:28 Jesus christ, forget it 02:28 Goodbye again. 02:28 'o' 02:28 You won't listen to A SINGLE WORD I say 02:28 never seen random so mad,prob never seen him mad at all 02:29 You dont listen to me 02:29 So yeah, bye. Maybe someone else will help you. Although I doubt anyone can, because you're so absolutely stubborn and obnoxiously full of yourself. 02:29 So goodbye 02:29 i said ive won 13 rounds 02:29 im not 02:29 @MAIN PRINT"STUPID CONVERSATION IF STUPID CONVERSATION END GOTO@MAIN 02:29 i know how to play and you continue tring to teach me what i know 02:30 random wants to help you,heres what he needs 02:30 (Random) 02:30 What 02:30 are 2013 09 19